The Favor
by dexter098
Summary: Cuddy asks House for a favor that House is blown away bye...OneShot...updated and revised


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show

Reviews: PLEASE!!! If you wish for me to continue with story

Rating: M

----

**The Favour**

The rumbling thunder rolled across that night sky. House was in a peaceful sleep when he was woken up from a clash of lighting that lit the sky up like the sun was still up and the thunder became louder and seemed to be right above Houses' bed. He jumped from ca peaceful sleep that seemed to have only lasted an hour.

"JESUS!" House yelled.

He looked at the clock then groaned. 1:27 a.m. the clock read. The red lights from the clock burned Houses' eyes. Surprisingly the power had not gone out to Houses' surprise. It had been down pouring for the last hour and all House wanted to do was sleep. He finally lifted himself out of bed and went to the kitchen and poured himself a drink then headed for the living room. He plopped down on the couch and turned on the television. House smiled as he realized that General Hospital was on. Within fifteen minutes House was in a light sleep spread out across the couch. The high pitch ringing of his phone suddenly awoke him.

"What the hell do I have to do around her to get some sleep?" House muttered to himself.

It clicked to the answering machine "This is House don't leave a message because I won't call you back"…BEEP…

"House" A familiar voice said.

It was Cuddy, but house wasn't about to get out of his comfortable position to be most likely yelled at.

"House answer the phone I know you are home. Why do you have to be such a stubborn ass?" There was some hesitation but eventually Cuddy hung up the phone.

House took a sip of his drink then went over to his piano and began playing. He had only been playing for about 20 minutes when he heard a knock at his door.

"Now what"? House thought to himself. Annoyed House got up grabbed his cane and took hi time answering the door.

"What?" He said when he opened the door.

To his surprise Cuddy was standing there soaking wet from the thunderstorm.

"Why didn't you answer the phone don't you think that if someone calls you this late at night it may be something important?" She snapped.

"No mommy I didn't -- "He was suddenly interrupted by Cuddy's lips pressed up against his,

A quick kiss on the lips. Still embracing, they looked at the other and all of a sudden crashed their mouths together as if it was the last time they would ever see each other. House massaged Cuddy's tongue with his. Cuddy suddenly pulled away.

"House, we shouldn't be doing this."

"I know."

That wasn't enough to stop them. They continued to explore each other with their mouths and hands. House had undone Cuddy's blouse to reveal the lace from her bra underneath. This turned House on hugely. He loved lacy undergarments. Their lips parted and House looked at her very confused.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

Cuddy wouldn't look him in the eye. House wasn't sure if she liked him or if this was another Cameron on drugs incident. He just looked at her dumbfounded of what seemed like hours. She finally looked into his eyes. They were glazed over with tears. They began to fall down her face. House held her and told her not to cry.

"House…I need to ask you a huge favour. You know how I've been trying to get pregnant by any means necessary…"she whispered.

"Umm yeah" House said nervously getting an idea on what was wrong with his boss.

"Well I want to give it one more chance and I need your help. Before you say no though just hear me out. I have done everything for you in the hospital. I have given up one hundred million dollars for you and I lied to the police." She sobbed. She could barely get the words out without bursting into tears.

"I will do it on two conditions" House stated. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"What?" she cried

"I want two months off clinic duty and when the kid is born I don't want to have anything to do with it." He said. Cuddy chuckled and nodded. They walked down the hall towards House's bedroom.

The half-smile he sent her way, combined with the brilliance of his majestic blue eyes, took all sense of everything from Cuddy. She had wanted this for so long and she didn't have the fight in her to stop it now. Her hands were on his face in an instant, pulling his kiss down to meet her hungry mouth. At this point, she didn't care that he was going to walk away into someone else's arms. This was purely business. All that mattered was that he was he was doing this for her. It was her last resort; last chance before she would give up on have a child of her own. Lifting her until her legs wrapped around him and she was pressed against the bulge in his jeans. He was grinding against her until she thought she would go mad if they didn't get their clothes off. She heard his cane drop to the floor as he turned with her and sat her on the end of his bed. He gripped her firm buttocks, squeezed them as he moaned into her mouth, and pulled her against him even tighter. She slid her hands up under his t-shirt; bringing it up over his abdomen, then up over the muscles of his chest, flicking his nipples until they were hard beneath her touch. His arousal answered her own as he yanked her vest down over her arms, buttons flying across the room in his haste. Her blouse was pulled out of her slacks, being pulled up over her head until they had to stop their kiss as he threw it aside. Her bra was unhooked so fast, that Cuddy hardly realized it was off until she felt his hand cover her right breast, squeezing and fondling it until she threw her head back and moaned.

"Lie back," he growled as his kiss moved lower, across her throat, as he bent with her until she was lying on the middle of his bed with her legs still wrapped around his hips.

House pulled her bra off completely and tossed it aside as he dropped his head lower, his hand holding her breast as his lips and tongue moved across it, and then began to suckle. She moved her hands to his hair, pulling him against her as she arched her back to give him greater access. He nipped and bit her, bringing little whimpers from her as she continued to move against his lower half, both going nearly mad with the need of one another.

"House, my pants," she breathed against the top of his head, watching as he started to stand erect, but went down for one more taste of her hardened nipple.

He stood up and looked at her, his hard gaze never wavering as he slid his hands down over her waist and around to the front of her. He watched her as he stroked her through her slacks, watched her writhe beneath the expertise of his hands until he thought he would explode himself. As he pulled her shoes off, Cuddy unhooked her slacks and pulled down the zipper, lifting her hips as he pulled them off and dropped them onto the floor. She lay naked on his bed and he could see her blush spreading from her face clear down over her chest. She looked back up at him as he watched her and tried to close her legs and cover her breasts in discomfort, but he pulled her hand away and pulled her legs open again.

"No, don't hide from me." His voice was so low she could almost feel it vibrate.

"Then, you take yours off too," she purred as she reached for his t-shirt, but he took a step back as he continued to take in every aspect of her beautiful body.

"No. Not yet." He leaned over her, leaning on his elbow as his hand went through the silkiness of her hair and he kissed her, his tongue going into her eager mouth as she pulled it inside with her own tongue, sucking, biting, and roaming.

House stood between her legs, his right hand gliding down her waist, over her hip and then finally between them and touching her where her body was screaming for release. Their kiss became more frantic as his thumb moved on her, his mouth swallowing her groans of pleasure, and then her shriek as he plunged two fingers inside her. He moved his hand on her, in her, bringing her closer and closer to ecstasy until finally he couldn't take any more and he reached in his back pocket and pulled his wallet out. He opened his jeans and with a quickness that came from years of experience. He pushed his pants down over his hips. When she reached down and touched him, he thought he was going to lose it right then, and when her fingers moved over his length, he stood erect and held his head back with a groan of his own. Not being able to take any more he took her wrist and pulled her hand away from him, then positioned himself and slowly pushed himself inside her, watching her face as she watched his. He held onto her hips, pulling her down to meet each of his long, slow thrusts, seeing how she squirmed on the bed, her hands moving to the only thing she could touch in this position, his well muscled arms. He watched as her eyes would close and open with each wave of pleasure that passed through her. He watched as her tongue moistened her dry lips. He watched as her body clenched around his and she threw her head back, letting a scream escape until he reached for her and quickly covered her mouth with his hand. His mouth replaced his hand as he felt his own needs growing more and more urgent, his slow thrusts speeding until he was sure the bed might break beneath them. Again and again, he slammed into her until the explosion took him over. He lay against her until his breathing came back to normal, then he slowly moved off of her and pulled himself from inside the warm tightness of her body.

"You–still have your clothes on," Cuddy said timidly, not knowing what to expect from him now, and not knowing what else to say.

"I know," he told her, still holding a half a smile. Then pulled his pants back up over his hips and closed them. He bent to pick up her pants and handed them to her, then started glancing around the room until he caught sight of her blouse where it landed. He reached for his cane, and then limped over to pick her blouse off the floor. When he looked back at her, she was hurriedly putting on her pants and once again was covering her breasts with her arms. She was blushing in front of him in such a half-clothed state brought a smile back to him. He walked back to her and put his cane on the table again. Her breathing began to slow when she had reminded herself to actually inhale.

"Get dressed now." He said as he put her blouse in her hands, and then went around the room, picking up her shoes and her vest.

Cuddy looked up at House and said two words House rarely heard "Thank you." She said.

"No problem" House replied with a smirk on his face.


End file.
